poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lights Out/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Lights out in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins with Tino and the others walking on the sidewalk at daytime) Sunset Shimmer: Oh man, Boyfriend, that was the best movie we've ever seen in the movie theater. Tino Tonitini: It sure was. Ash Ketchum: So what's next? Tino Tonitini: We should go to my house and play some video games. Max Taylor: Good idea. I can't wait to beat you! Lor McQuarrie: In your dreams. Carver Descartes: Alright then. Rigby: Alright! Let's do it! (Later that night at Tino's house) (We see our heroes playing video game) Max Taylor: I'm going to beat you! Lor McQuarrie: Uh, uh, uh. I'm going to beat you! (Sunset Shimmer was walking by and sees Rod and Laura are on their computer) Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Rod and Laura. Rod: Hi. Laura: What's up. Sunset Shimmer: Doing some games? Rod: Yeah. (Then we see the DigiDestined and their Digimon) Sora Takenouchi: Why they have to be so noisy? Mimi Tachikawa: Relax, forget about them. Tino Tonitini: Hey guys. Tai Kamiya: Hey guys what's up. Mordecai: Oh, hey CJ. CJ: Hi, Mordecai. Rigby: Came to join us? Eileen: Sure. Kari Kamiya: I'm glad to see you come to join the party. CJ: Thank you. Zoe Drake: Can't wait for what are we suppose to do the next day. Mimi Tachikawa: Same here. Max Taylor: Now I'm going to finish you! (As he was about to beat Lor, suddenly the lights along with the TV turns off) Sunset Shimmer: What happened?! Eddy: Hey! Who turn out the lights?! Ed: Seen it! (Then Tino begins to glow in the dark.) Zoe Drake: Wow. Ash Ketchum: I didn't know you can glow in the dark. Tino Tonitini: I can. It's one of my powers. Now let's find out what happened to the power. Get some lanterns. (Everyone walk outside holding lanterns they look to see the whole town has no lights) Misty: Wow. Ash Ketchum: It's so dark. Double-D: It seems the entire town is without light. It's a power outage, Tino. Rex Ancient: We need to figure out to get the lights back on. Max Taylor: Yeah. (They walk to find the machine that can turn the lights back on then a mysterious black figure came by slowly and slithering on Zoe's feet) Zoe Drake: Whoa! What was that?! Carver Descartes: What's the matter? Zoe Drake: (Paranoid) There's something silthering on my feet. Mordecai: You must be seeing things. Max Taylor: What did you see? Zoe Drake: I don't know what that thing is? It's too dark to see. Tish Katsufrakis: Don't worry, we're still right here with you. Max Taylor: And I'm still here with you. Rex Ancient: Come on. (As they walk away then a mysterious creature with scary red eyes is watching the heroes leave and then follows them slowly) Tai Kamiya: Did you hear something? Agumon: No. Tino Tonitini: What are you talking about, Tai? I don't hear anything. Kari Kamiya: I don't hear anything either. Rigby: Yeah, let's just go already. (They continue walking to find the machine then another black creature arrives watching the heroes walking and then it goes to the left side) (Laura who is scared of the dark holding her brother tight) Rod: It's okay. I'm right here. (Laura turns her head on the right side to see something fast move by in the street) Laura: What was that? Dr. Z: What is it now? Laura: I saw something, Grandpa. Carver Descartes: It's nothing. There's nothing to be afraid of. Laura: But I saw something for real! It's not a joke! Tino Tonitini: Alright, what did you see? Laura: I looked that the street then suddenly a mysterious strange looking shadow came by. (They look to see what Laura sees) Zoe Drake: It's nothing. It's just a car. Lor McQuarrie: Now what do we do? Tino Tonitini: Alright, let's split up. I'll go with Carver, Tish, Lor and Sunset Shimmer. Mordecai, Rigby and the others you go with the D-Team and the Alpha Gang. DigiDestined you guys go with the others to find the machine so we can have lights back on. All: Right. (They split up) Lor McQuarrie: We can't see a thing. Tino Tonitini: Let's find the other people. Hello! Anyone here! Hello! Anyone!? Sunset Shimmer: There's no one here. Tino Tonitini: Maybe something's planning an ambush or something. (get snatched by the hands) Sunset Shimmer: Tino! (Gets snatched too) (Then, Tish, Carver, and Lor gets snatched along with them) Man: Shh! (The lights turns on, it was five people who grab them and drag them to the underground) Tino Tonitini: It's just people! Lor McQuarrie: What's with you people?! Carver Descartes: Yeah! You scared us to death! Woman: We're hiding from those vicious creatures. Tish Katsufrakis: What creatures? Boy: We don't know, we saw some monsters they were trying to eat us. Tino Tonitini: That explains why? Sunset Shimmer: But what monsters are you talking about? Woman: Some of them looks like Snakes, Wolves, Dinosaurs or Dragons they were chasing us. Tish Katsufrakis: Our friends are stil out there looking for the machine. Tino Tonitini: We've got to find them. Man: No! You can't! It's too dangerous for you kids! Carver Descartes: It's alright, we'll be fine. Sunset Shimmer: Carver's right, stay right here and be safe, we'll be back to get our friends. Woman: Alright, make it quick. (Cut back to the other heroes) Ash Ketchum: We've been walking around in circles. Serena: Yeah, we've got to find our friends. Sora Takenouchi: Yes, let's go find them. Biyomon: Okay. Tai Kamiya: Stay right behind me, Kari. Kari Kamiya: Okay. Matt Ishida: Stay with me, T.K. I don't want you to get lost in the darkness. T.K. Takaishi: Right. (Then we see shadowy creatures with red eyes spying on the heroes as they slowly walked away as Pikachu hears something) Ash Ketchum: What's wrong, Pikachu? Max Taylor: I think Pikachu hears something. Zoe Drake: Maybe we should get out of this street. Rex Ancient: '''Good idea. (Suddenly they get dragged away by shadowy monsters) '''Tai Kamiya: What the? (Tai gets grabbed by a shadowy monster that resembles of a Dragon/Bat hybrid like creature) Tai Kamiya: '''HELP!!! '''Agumon: Tai, no! Pepper Breath! (He fires Pepper Breath hitting the creature right on the face as it lets go of Tai and falls to the ground) Tai Kamiya: Thanks I owe you one. Human Rainbow Dash: Look out! (A shadowy werewolf appears and attacks Human Rainbow Dash) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires his attack and hit shadowy werewolf and then it hurts painly and vanish.) Ash Ketchum: Everybody run! (The heroes runs as fast as they can while the shadowy monsters chases after them) May: They're gaining on us! - (Suddenly one of the black demons was a mutant monkey appears in front of Dawn and Piplup as they scraem in terror) - (Dawn and Piplup screams to see more of them like spiders, mutant monkeys, mummies, vampire bats, mutant squirrels and hawks) - - (Tracey was straggled by a black demon anaconda) - - (We then see one of the black demons resembles the Wiki-Tiki from Alola! Scooby-Doo crawling on top of the ceiling. Then it spots May hiding in her bed pulling the covers tight covering almost his face and very scared as the demon slowly walks towards her) - - (Before the black demons are about to attack them, suddenly a light can be seen scaring them away and saves the heroes' lives) Ash Ketchum: Man, that was close. Max: Where did that light come from? Princess Celestia: Is everybody okay? Fluttershy: Princess Celestia! Twilight Sparkle: We're fine. Ash Ketchum: You bet, thanks to you. Eddy: '''Me too. '''Double-D: We almost got attacked by those creatures. May: '''So what are you doing here? '''Princess Celestia: I've heard about those creatures that attacked the people, I'd decided to investigate. Lor McQuarrie: Well thank goodness you saved us all. - - - (Now we go to inside the secret room, all the lights are on with no black demon creatures around as our heroes gather to have a converstation) Dawn: What are those things? Star Butterfly: And where did they come from? Princess Celestia: There called "Black Demons." There pure evil ancient creatures they come from another dimension. Princess Luna: It also says they only come when it's dark, and then they attack and devour living beings. Marco Diaz: That's really scary. Raj: Really scary it's like we are in a horror movie. Clam: '''Horror movie. '''Ash Ketchum: We've got to get rid of those Black Demons once and for all. T.K. Takaishi: Yes, but the question is how? Izzy Izumi: I found it. Tentomon: What is it, Izzy? Izzy Izumi: There's a power plant here in the outskirt of the town. - - - - - (Now we go to our heroes in the electricity power plant) Mordecai: '''Here we are, guys. '''Rigby: '''Great, now we need to find the switch or something. '''Izzy Izumi: There's the lever. - - Carver Descartes: Look out! (The Tiger, Dragon, Velociraptor and a mutant bat Black Demons appears trying to attack, but Twilight Sparkle unleashes magic on her horn hitting them) Twilight Sparkle: Go! Go! (The heroes runs as fast as they can) Tino Tonitini: Keep moving! Don't look back, it only slows you down! (The black demons chases after them) - - (The heroes quickly enter the room and then Ash and Serena closes the door, then Tish manage to lock the door just in time before the black demons could get inside as the monsters are starting to pound the door trying to break it open, but it was no use for them) - - (As the black demon armies are getting closer to attack the heroes) Ash Ketchum: Here goes nothing! (He pulls the lever) (The electricity generator begins to turn on all the lights around the city and the town as all the Black Demons screams or roars in agony and pain they all vanishes into a puff of smoke thus killing them all as all the citizens cheers) Joe Kido: The Black Demons are gone! Ash Ketchum: We did it! Pikachu: '''Pika! '''Max: '''Hip Hip. Hooray! '''Eddy: '''We did it, Double-D. We got the power back on, baby! '''Double-D: '''And it only took 20 minutes to bring it back, Eddy. '''Tino Tonitini: What a relief. Ed: '''Let’s celebrate. - - - - - (Later at the house the next morning) '''Ash Ketchum: Good morning guys. Serena: '''Good morning, boyfriend. '''Carver Descartes: '''Morning, Ash. '''Tai Kamiya: Morning Ash. Serena: '''Would you like breakfast, Ash? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yes I do. What re we having? '''Serena: '''Pancakes and sausages. - '''Ash Ketchum: '''Good. - - - '''Tino Tonitini: (The episode ends) Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles